BANKRAUB
by R3dRaven
Summary: Die Harvest&Trustee - Filiale wird überfallen. Die Sicht eines Angestellten.


**C**lark Weston zitterte. Ihm war übel, und er schwitzte vor Angst.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten sah alles nach einem typischen Arbeitstag aus. Jetzt lag er zusammengekauert am Boden, während seine Bank ausgeraubt wurde. Es mussten wenigstens drei Männer sein, jeder im Anzug und mit einer Maske im Gesicht. Und verdammt schwer bewaffnet.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sich sein Chef auf den Weg in die Mittagspause gemacht. Ein kurzes Nicken zu seinem Hauptkassierer, und weg war er. Natürlich durch den Hintereingang der Harvest&Trustee, wie jedes Mal. Der Manager hasste nutzlose Umwege. Kaum zu glauben, wenn man ihn dabei beobachtete wie er immer wieder durch das ganze Gebäude lief. Aber er war auch sehr penibel, und konnte einfach keine Minute ruhig sitzen ohne seinen Angestellten auf die Finger gucken zu müssen.

Die Pause dauert zwanzig Minuten. Als der Manager nach achtundzwanzig Minuten noch nicht zurück war, wurde Weston misstrauisch. Er bat einen der Wachmänner mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Der Mann ging zur Tür, zuckte zusammen und griff zur Waffe.

Danach brach die Hölle los.

Der Wachmann hatte keine Zeit mehr, seine Dienstwaffe zu ziehen. Die erste Kugel traf ihn rechts in die Brust. Die Zweite in den Hals. Und noch während er fiel, durchschlug ein dritter Schuss seinen Schädel. Ein Mann in nachtblauem Anzug stürmte an ihm vorbei in den Bürobereich und feuerte einige Salven in die Luft. Seine Maske war weiß, mit leeren schwarzen Augen und blutrotem verzerrten Mund. "Alles auf den Boden! AUF – DEN – BODEN!" schrie er.

Aus dem Eingangbereich hörte man ebenfalls Lärm, und zwei Stimmen brüllten ähnliche Befehle. "Runter, und keine Bewegung!" "Eine falsche Bewegung, und es knallt!" Menschen schrieen, Scheiben barsten, Panik griff um sich. Niemand drückte die Notfallknöpfe, niemand löste den Alarm aus. Alle Angestellten und Kunden warfen sich zu Boden, einige rollten sich schützend zusammen. Keiner versuchte, den Helden zu spielen. Diese Kerle meinten es ernst.

Der zweite Wachmann wurde leichenblass, als er seinen regungslosen Kollegen sah. Der Gangster mit der verzerrten Maske zielte auf ihn. "Waffe fallen lassen! Auf die Knie! Handschellen anlegen! LOS!" Er war erst seid wenigen Tagen bei Harvest&Trustee und hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, wirklich in einen Überfall zu geraten. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er sich selbst gefesselt.

Es kostete die Räuber nur Sekunden, die gesamte Bank unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Die meisten Anwesenden wurden mit Kabelbindern gefesselt, der Rest – einschließlich Clark Weston – wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Die auf sie gerichteten Waffenmündungen waren Drohung genug. Der Pager des toten Wachmannes meldete sich, aber zum Schrecken des Hauptkassierers beantwortete einer der Räuber den Pager mit solcher Übung, als hätte er das schon hunderte Male gemacht. Der Operator schöpfte keinen Verdacht.

Einen Moment erlaubte sich Weston die Hoffnung, sein Chef würde etwas bemerken und die Polizei alamieren. Aber dann verschwand einer der Gangster wieder nach hinten und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem orangenen Beutel wieder – und führte mit vorgehaltener Waffe den gefesselten Manager hinein. Sein Gesicht war blutig, und er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Weston wagte nicht daran zu denken, was mit den beiden anderen Wachen passiert war.

Einige Minuten lang geschah nichts, außer einem steten Dröhnen aus dem Tresorbereich. _Die bohren das Schloss auf_, erkannte Weston. Die Zivilisten taten in der Zwischenzeit das Sinnvollste – sie hielten die Köpfe unten. Gelegentlich wurde das Dröhnen durch ein helles Fiepen ersetzt. Das wurde stets von einem Fluch begleitet, und einer der Gangster verschwand kurz, um den Bohrer zu reparieren.

Schließlich gab es ein lautes Knarren, und die drei Männer liefen zum Tresorraum. Darin befand sich eine große Menge an Gold, die über die Festtage hier zwischengelagert werden sollte. Sie waren erst am vorigen Tag geliefert worden. Wert, etwa zehn Millionen Dollar. Die Schließfächer im Tresor nicht mitgerechnet.

_Jetzt oder nie_. Weston schaute sich kurz um, und griff in seine Tasche. Sein Handy war noch immer in der Tasche. Er zog es rasch heraus und tippte die 911.

Nichts. Er starrte auf das Display. Kein Empfang? Mitten in der Stadt? Was-

Schritte. Fluchen, danach ein wütender Ruf. "Was tust du da?!" Viel zu nah.

Er blickte auf und starrte in den Lauf einer Schrotflinte. Der Mann trug eine längliche Clownsmaske mit rosa angedeuteten Gehirnhälften. Die Maske sah nachdenklich aus. Die Finger lagen am Abzug.

Ein zweiter Mann trat hinzu. Seine Maske zeigte ein breites Gesicht, mit einer stilisierten US-Flagge. In seiner Hand lag eine Pistole. Mit Schalldämpfer. Er hockte sich neben Weston, und drückte ihm die Waffe an die Stirn. Dieser wagte kaum zu Atmen. Die gesamte Bank war totenstill. Bis der Mann zu sprechen anfing.

"Ich verstehe nicht," sagte er mit ruhiger und bedächtiger Stimme, "warum Sie so versessen darauf sind, für Ihren Arbeitgeber Ihr Leben zu riskieren." Er nahm Weston das Handy ab, und sah sich das Display an. "Wir rauben diese Bank aus, nicht Sie. Und Ihre Bank ist garantiert versichert, also verlieren Sie im Grunde nicht einen Cent. " Seine Maske blickte den Hauptbuchhalter wieder direkt an, und die Pistole war noch immer fest auf dessen Stirn gedrückt.

"Wenn einer von Ihnen die Bullen anruft, gibt's Krieg. Wir gehen nicht ohne das Gold." Der Mann, von dem Weston nun sicher war das er der Anführer der Gangster sei, klopfte wie beiläufig auf seine Umhängetasche. Weston konnte erkennen, dass sie mit Magazinen vollgestopft war. Und jeder der Räuber trug eine Kevlarweste. _Der meint das ernst_, wurde ihm klar, und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter.

"Und in einem Krieg gibt es nun einmal Kollateralschäden. Wie leicht könnte jemand von Ihnen versehentlich getroffen werden." Der Druck der Pistole auf seiner Stirn nahm zu, und Weston schloss in Erwartung des tödlichen Schusses die Augen. Doch plötzlich war die Waffe weg. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass der Mann sich wieder erhoben hatte.

"Aber das muss nicht sein," rief er mit erhobener Stimme durch den Raum. "Bleiben Sie vernünftig und lassen Sie die Finger von ihren Telefonen. Wenn Sie sich alle kooperativ verhalten, ist das hier in ein paar Minuten vorbei, und Sie alle können heute Abend wieder gemütlich vor Ihren Fernsehern sitzen." Er sah zu Weston herunter. "Haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Weston nickte. Eine eigentümliche Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und jede Angst verdrängt. "Ja, Sir. Ich werde nichts mehr versuchen." Der Anführer schien hinter seiner Maske zu lächeln. "Sehr gut. Ich wusste, wir würden uns einigen können." Der andere hatte längst seine Waffe gesenkt und war zu seinen Komplizen gegangen, um das Gold einzusacken und nach draußen zu tragen. "Dallas, Dallas, " rief er mit gespieltem Vorwurf herüber, "du bist einfach zu freundlich zu den Leuten." Dallas hob die Schultern. "Wir sind Profis, Houston. Kein Grund für unnötiges Blutvergießen."

Ein lautes Kreischen schallte durch den Raum, und einige Leute schrien auf. "Nur die Ruhe, Ladies and Gentlemen", rief der Anführer gut gelaunt, "das ist nur eine Kreissäge, mit der wir die Schließfächer und Bankautomaten öffnen werden. Kein Grund zu übermäßiger Panik. Wie sieht's aus, Wolf?" "Fantastisch!" kam die enthusiastische Stimme des Mannes mit der verzerrten Maske. "Schon sechs Fächer offen, drei Taschen Geld und zwei Juwelenketten." "Bringt den Kram zum Van, und wenn wir alles haben, hauen wir ab."

Und er hielt sein Wort. Wenige Minute später war der ganze Spuk vorbei. Die vier Räuber spazierten zum Haupteingang heraus, jeder mit einer Tasche voll Geld oder Gold auf dem Rücken. Dallas war der Letzte. Als er am noch immer am Boden liegenden Weston vorbeikam, stoppte er. Er griff in die Tasche und legte das Handy neben seinen Besitzer. "Jetzt können Sie gerne die Polizei rufen", meinte er großzügig. "Und das hier ist für Sie." Er griff in eine Tasche seines Anzuges und zog ein loses Bündel Banknoten heraus, das er neben Westons Handy legte. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft, und einen schönen Tag noch", rief er hinter sich, während er seine Pistole in die Tasche steckte und durch die Tür verschwand.

Clark Weston starrte ihm minutenlang nach, ehe er sich aufraffte und die Polizei verständigte.


End file.
